Sayings of Life
by Kannachix3
Summary: Alyse always thought of sayings such as 'Love is blind' as mere sayings. She never dreamed she'd be living the more famous ones in her seventh year when she tries to win the heart of her beloved James Potter. But not all stories have happy endings.
1. The Beginning of it All

_If you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with. Behind every good man there is a woman who made him that way. Love is blind. Love makes time pass; Time makes love pass. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. _

_If someone had mentioned these to me, I would have laughed at such sayings through most of my Hogwarts life_. _But in my seventh year, I began to realize that these quotes weren't simply silly things someone made up one day to make people wonder. It was real life struggles. And I happened to find that out the hard way._

_Please come with me as I show you how those five quotes affected my life. I must warn you, you may be displeased by how things end and I can only regret the things I have done. I wish I could change it, I wish so bad sometimes that it hurts, but God punishes those who do wrong. And right now; I'm being punished._

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning of it All**

"Alyse, look at what Sirius taught me over the summer!" James flicked is wand in a complicated pattern. The window beside them started off with a large black dot in the very center. But then the circle began to form into a man. The man then started dancing, jumping of the walls, and created chaos in its glass boundaries.

She laughed alongside the Marauders when Sirius raised his hand to give James a perfect high-five. Even Remus, who had recently been having several pity parties alone with himself, was bent over holding his stomach.

Alyse peeked at James through her curtain of blonde hair. His white teeth were opened from his giant laughter; his eyes squeezed tightly shut beneath his large, round glasses. The twinkle of his laughter made Alyse's stomach do somersaults; the closeness of his body made her blush.

Soon, the laughter died down and the amusing picture vanished into the glass. Though it certainly wasn't the last fit of giggles they shared. They knew that it was all of their last rides _to _Hogwarts so they filled it with memories that would last them a life time.

Alyse thought that nothing could ruin this day; until James whispered loudly to Sirius, "Now all I need is Lily Evans."

xxx

Breakfast was no different the next day as it had been their following six years. The group of friends would sit near the center of the table and they would plot which unlucky student they would play a trick on next. Severus Snape always ended up being the victim for he had an uncanny sense of timing. And it always happened the same way.

During the group's break they would sit near a large tree by the lake where Lily and her friends liked to sit and talk in-between classes. James would try to catch her eye any way he could and the only opportunity he could find was to _Leviocorpus_ Snape. But this had the opposite effect he pleased.

He thought that Lily would to him with her arms wide open yelling things such as, "You're so amazing, James! Snape is such a fun person to pick on! How did you learn that? Can you teach me?" He'd imagine her batting her eyes and rubbing her porcelain hands on his firm chest. She would do neither of these though. Lily had a very low patience for bullies and she very well couldn't _stand_ James Potter.

His hopes would be crushed for the day and Alyse would try everything she could think of to cheer him up and she was then the one who would dream of running_ her_ tiny hands on his firm chest when he finally realized that all he needed was right in front of him. But she never said a word about her admiration. No one knew, but Remus.

Remus had a way of knowing every thing of any thing. Even more, he had a very good accurate idea of what ran through his friends' heads at all times. And even though she knew that he knew, she never brought it up. The idea of talking of the person she loved who had no inclination to even gaze into her eyes for longer than two seconds seemed like something that would hurt and continue hurting until something else caught her attention.

And Remus didn't push. He never did. So instead of spilling her feelings to someone else, she would react in fury on the nights when Remus and the Marauders had to leave every full moon. Wrecking anything she could in the common room before she would collapse onto the couch in loud sobs. As she slept the house-elves would repair all the damages so that all the evidence of her wounded heart was no longer visible.

The next morning however was awkward whenever they found her red-eyed and passed out on the couch. Sirius bent over her, shaking her shoulders roughly to wake her from her deep sleep. "Alyse? Hey darling, wake up. Are you alright?"

Her eyes widened with a fear of being caught in the middle of the act, "I- Yeah, I'm fine. Long night, I had so much homework. Slughorn really out to lay off the essays he's giving us." With that she would rush up the stairs to get ready for the day.

Sirius turned to stare questioningly at James, Peter, and Remus, "Slughorn never gave us an essay this week."

xxx

"Stir the potion clockwise and then mix in the rat's tail. Yes and then after that you need to pour in a little water," Alyse instructed James as Slughorn walked by, observing the potion they were mixing and making approving noises before moving onto Peter and Sirius's concoction where he yelled and hurried over to Remus's.

"So this morning you said you were passed out and red faced because of Slughorn's essay right? But we haven't had an essay from Slughorn." James stopped stirring to stare at Alyse. She blushed as she took over the job of mixing the ingredients, avoiding James's question. "What are you hiding from us?"

Alyse heaved a long sigh, "I'm not hiding anything."

"Yes you are, and you know it. You can't fool us, we know something's wrong." He leaned over the potion where steam was rising, causing his glasses to fog up. He hurriedly whipped them off and wiped them with the sleeve of his black robe.

"Alright, bloody hell you're persistent. Last night I ran into Lily Evans," she lied, "and I figured since you fancied her so much I'd try and get you guys together. Well she said a few things and basically said she would never fancy you because you were such a bully and added a few other words I'd rather not repeat. Well this made me very angry, because no one can talk of my mate that way! So I kind of took it out on inanimate objects and fell asleep in the common room."

He groaned, sitting into his chair, "She's right. I _am_ a jerk and I'll never stand a chance with a girl like her. I'm stupid, stupid, stupid!" James repeatedly hit his head on the table until finally Alyse made him stop. He looked up with a hint of anger on his face, "What? _I am!_"

"No you are not! Now listen to me. All you have to do is show Lily that you aren't a bully and can have a nice side of you too. I've already seen it; it's just that she's failed to actually see past the floating Snapes." He laughed at this. "Show her that you are what she wants and all the pieces will fall into place after that."

"Will you help me, Alyse?" He looked up at her, his eyes unintentionally smoldering.

"What?" She hadn't expected this, hadn't expected it at all.

"Will you help me get Lily Evans to fall in love with me? You're an expert on girls because you are one and I need you to guide me. I turn into a fool when I'm around her and I can't help it. I just need someone there who will set me straight. Will you be that person? Please?" He grabbed both of my hands into his own warm ones.

She melted on the spot, unable to ignore her love's needs. Even if it be helping him find someone other than her. If they were truly meant to be he would find her somehow, he would go through any obstacle. Because she knew James; he would go through any obstacle to get what he wanted, even the most dangerous of things. He was brave and had a heart of gold; which is why he was in Gryffindor. But he was also a teenager which led him to do idiotic things to other people: Things that I had, until now, encouraged so that Lily would grow to hate him.

Alyse managed a smile and a nod.

She couldn't speak. She felt as if she opened her mouth her inner feelings would escape and she would not be able to exist with James as she had most of her life. So she went with the plan, and with the pain that came with it. They planned to meet that night in the common room to discuss how they would get Lily, now the luckiest girl alive, to notice James.

She continued to smile and nod; both _very _fake.

xxx

**Another story, I know, but I couldn't resist. I had seen the quote 'Behind every good man is a woman who made her that way' and I was reading a bit of a James fanfic and this story just came rushing into my brain.**

**I hope it hasn't been done before because then I'll just be awfully crushed because I really enjoyed writing it. Even if it has been, I'll probably continue writing it anyways. I just love the idea.**

**Anyways, as always, tell me what you think. I'll probably be needing a lot of extra characters so if you could take the time and tell me if you'd like to make an appearance in this story then please do so in a message. Thank you and have a great day!**


	2. Plan A

_So I helped the love of my life get the girl of his dreams. I had no idea how hard it would be for me to do this and I didn't care, so long as I got to spend all my time with James: Even if it be for him to find someone other than me._

_Lily was stupid not to have loved James in the first place. His eyes, so blue and captivating, his smile lighting up even the darkest of rooms, his incense of cologne covering up the scent of Quidditch, the way the muscles in his arms moved beneath his clothes, but mostly importantly, his personality made the people around him – the ones who truly knew him – smile all day long. How could she have missed these things?_

**Chapter 2 – Plan A**

"The first part of the plan is for me to make friends with Lily Evans. After that I gradually pull her into our group where she can finally be introduced to you. From there we will work on your image to her. We will try and tame that mess you call hair, you need to keep levitating Snape to a bare minimum, and basically become the man of her dreams." Alyse spread out the diagrams across the table. Each contained stick figure pictures, words of advice scribbled in random spots, and the accomplishments they hoped to reach before a certain date. "The annual dance is four months away, so that will be our goal."

James sputtered, choking on his pumpkin juice, "The dance! I'm asking her to the dance?! No, no, I'm not ready for that."

"Keep your voice down! Do you _want_ her to hear you?" Alyse scanned the empty common room before returning to the papers, "You'll be more than ready in four months, James. Now, judging by the amount of hate she holds for us I'd say it'll take her two to three weeks to warm up to me enough to even be on a conversation level. So make sure that you or Sirius don't do anything idiotic and make it harder than it needs to be. And I mean it, James. One wrong move and this whole plan could be off kilter."

"The dance…" James shook his head, eyes wide and frightened. His knuckles white against the golden goblet in his hand.

Alyse sighed angrily, "Now honestly! You call yourself a Gryffindor? Stop being suck a wuss! You're James Potter, best Seeker at Hogwarts!"

"That still leaves the best Beater, right? Why are you guys up so early?" Sirius rubbed his eyes as he walked over to the table. He looked over the charts and smirked. "Ah, I see: A plot to get Mrs. Lily Evans to fall head over heels for our little James. I want in."

"Not so fast, Sirius. I was just telling James that if either of you do anything stupid it'll ruin the entire plan so what _you_ can do is make sure _you_ don't do something that'll make Lily hate us even more. The only Marauder I'll need _any_ help from would be Remus. _He _knows how to treat a lady."

"Yeah, sure, I'll just sit back and let you two enjoy all of the fun. No thanks!" Sirius turned to watch a tiny, pale girl walk by. He eyed her unusual striped socks as she turned to look at him as well, her eyes widening.

She was so distracted that she ran into Peter Pettigrew, who was climbing down the stairs. James, Alyse, and Sirius all laughed as she scrambled to grab the drawings that had fallen from her brightly colored binder. She and Peter mumbled apologies to each other. They both turned their heads when red began to tint their cheeks.

When the girl disappeared from sight Sirius chuckled, "Who's that? I don't think I've seen her before. Hey Alyse, maybe you should create a plan to make her the hottest girl in school and get her to hook up with me."

"Cut it out, Sirius," Alyse rolled her eyes, "And besides, Annabelle Summers would never go for a guy like you."

"What: Tall, dark, and handsome?" Sirius posed near the table. While his attention was diverted, James jumped across the table and tackled him.

Alyse giggled at the brotherly friendship the two shared. They were the best of friends, which would put a bit of a dent in James's strategy, but it's what Alyse had to deal with. On more than one occasion Alyse found herself gazing at Sirius because of the strong resemblance of personality that he and James shared.

The two boys wrestled, each trying to headlock the other. Sirius, stronger and faster, forced James into forfeiting and calling 'Uncle.' Both turned to meet my amused, slightly disapproving stare, and turned their expressions into something that resembled mock remorse.

"We have a long way to go," Alyse grinned at her friends, feeling a strong sense stress.

xxx

"Lucius is staring," Sirius remarked.

Alyse sighed, "Lucius always stares. I thought you'd be used to it by now."

"No, it's different this time. He's not glaring at _us_; he's staring at the back of _your_ head Alyse." James grimaced in the general direction of the Slytherin table. "Really, Alyse, you should see his face. It looks like he's actually thinking."

"Seriously guys, I hardly doubt-," His posture was completely straight, his aura was one of arrogance; but his face held something deeper. His eyes caught mine at that moment his expression altered something of dominance. Lucius raised his eyebrows slightly before turning to Severus and whispering something to him. Severus glanced up through his long black hair, smirking. Alyse quickly twisted back to her companions, "That was extremely odd."

"Told you," Sirius chewed a piece of toast, waggling his brows. "Lucius wants in your knickers."

"Sirius! I can't believe you would say that! Just because someone looks at you doesn't mean they want to shag you all over the place." Alyse chunked a muffin across the table. As she suspected, Sirius caught it in his right hand.

"Face it, you are the only pureblood he hasn't shagged, or much less snogged, yet. He got Narcissa, the Molly girl, and the Bellatrix lass. You're next on the list."

"Way to get our friend's knickers in a twist. She's terrified now!" James shoved Sirius, knocking him into the Weasley kid, who bumped into the beloved Lily Evans. She gasped, leaned forward, and glared straight into James Potter's eyes.

Alyse groaned, "Well, Sirius, I might have to take you up on that Annabelle offer. It's going to be a bloody hell of a lot easier than this."

xxx

**Well guys, I'm super sorry about the extremely long four month delay. I've been busy, and quite frankly I just lost all my inspiration. But I've found it, for the time being, and I plan on writing more. It still doesn't make me any less busy though. My life is chalk full and I hope I can find some free time in my life.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this latest installment of Sayings of Life. Now it's time for Poison from a Bite.**


End file.
